


A moments peace

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Kayo visits her father in the home that now looks after him and his mental state.





	A moments peace

**Author's Note:**

> Like Jeff, Kyrano just wasn't there in the reboot, I'd written before that he'd retired but now I wonder if this isn't more the case.
> 
> PLEASE BE WARNED - THIS IS EMOTIONAL - IF YOU HAVE ANYONE WITH DEMENTIA THEN THIS MAY UPSET YOU, YOU WILL CERTAINLY RECOGNISE SOMETHING WITHIN THIS.

She didn't disturb him at first.

He seemed so content.

So calm.

Kyrano stood in the morning sunlight, feeling the early spring warmth on his face, his eyes closed but his heart drinking in the soft breeze and joy of living. A blossom fell from the tree beside him and brushed his face before tumbling down his embroidered robe. It startled him, gently with no fear, and he opened his eyes and caught the delicate pink flower at waist height. Holding it up, he treasured each flourish of it's petals, iridescent in the light.

He smiled.

For a long moment the smile lingered, almost as though he had forgotten it was on his face.

Kayo stepped forward, suddenly aware of the change, that he had stopped.

All joy draining from him, all happiness lost.

“Father, I am here.” She spoke softly as she took his shoulders comfortingly.

He turned slowly, with no surprise at her appearance, as though he had expected it. He smiled a recognition which pleased her so much, it wasn't always so easy for him to remember who she was. But she knew what was coming next, it was the same every visit to the home.

The blossom fell from his hand.

“He was here... He comes daily.” Kyrano spoke quietly, he had long come to terms with the fact his brother was always there, in his mind, still torturing him after all these years.

Kayo swallowed back her tears, “I know, Father, I know.” And she lead him to sit beside the pool of clear still waters.

He could see the fish from there, bright metals in the sun, jewels in gold and silver as they swam so calmly in the tranquil waters.

Leaning now against her, she could feel him relax, mesmerised by the movement of the fish, he would have a little respite from the torment, they would talk of happier things for a while and his mind would drift back to a time before all his anguish and be at rest.

These days it was all she could offer him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding this one to tumblr once I have an illustration to go with it, I have it in my head but it might take some doing :-)


End file.
